narutofandomcom_da-20200213-history
Itachi Uchiha
thumb|300px|Itachi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha var Sasuke Uchihas storebror og klanens største protege. Som 13-årig dræbte han hele Uchiha klanen, og fortalte 8-årige Sasuke, som vendte hjem om aftenen og så eftermælet, at det for at "teste sine evner". Senere viste det sig dog, at massakren var blevet beordret af et Rådsmedlem fra Konohagukures Råd, Danzo Shimura, idet klanen planlagde et militærkup for at overtage styringen af Konoha. Itachi, splittet over at skulle vælge mellem sin klan og landsbyen, og derved også slå sin elskede lillebror ihjel, gik med til massakren med én betingelse: at 8-årige Sasuke fik lov til at overleve og at Danzo skulle lade Sasuke være herefter. Hvis betingelsen ikke blev mødt, ville Itachi vende tilbage til Konoha og slå alle i landsbyen ihjel, uden undtagelser. Senere, idet Itachi blev erklæret som en deserterende ninja, meldte han sig ind i gruppen med andre deserterende elite ninjaer, Akatsuki. Gruppen havde skyggefulde mål og ambitioner om at fange alle jinchuurikis for at bruge deres kræfter til at realisere Uchiha Obitos og Uchiha Madaras plan: "Projekt Tsuki no me". For at ære aftalen med Danzo og Hiruzen Sarutobi (3. Hokage), sørgede Itachi for at afværge angreb mod Konoha landsbyen ved at fungere som en spion inde i Akatsuki, i bytte for at Sasuke fortsat skulle være en Konoha Ninja. Itachi spiller en stor del i Sasukes ambitioner om hævn. Ikke blot fordi han slog klanen ihjel, men også fordi han løj om grunden til at han stadig er i live. "Du er ikke værd at slå ihjel. Du er for svag. Kom og find mig, når du har de samme øjne sharingans som mig." Derved endte Itachi indirekte med at drive en desperat Sasuke i kløerne på Orochimaru (som altid har ønsket at få sharingan øjne), idet Sasuke har været drevet af hævn samt altid har følt sig for svag til at hamle op mod Itachi. Dog har det også medvirket til at Sasuke har været i stand til at blive meget kraftfuld, idet Uchiha klanens sharingan-evner bliver drevet af følelser. Da Itachi blev vagt til live igen under den 4. ninja verdenskrig af Kabuto, opsøgte Sasuke Itachi for at høre sandheden fra Itachi selv. Itachi og Sasuke besluttede sig for at besjere Kabuto, med formålet at stoppe EdoTensei. Da de vandt kampen ved hjælp af Izanami (En øjenkunst som Itachi behersker, der fanger objektet i et loop) fortalte Itachi, Sasuke hvad han virkelig føler. Itachi blev ANBU fører, da han var 13 år. (ANBU er Hokagens personlige korps, men bliver ofte brugt til andre formål). Fakta * Fulde navn: Itachi Uchiha (Uchiha Itachi) * Alder: Part 1: 17-18 Part 2: 21 * Født: 9. Juni * Køn: Mand * Højde: Part I: 175,2cm, Part II: 178cm. * Vægt: Part I:57.1kg, Part II: 58kg. * Stærkeste trumf jutsuer: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susano´o, Izanami * Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan * Familie: Sasuke Uchiha (bror), Fugaku Uchiha (far), Mikoto Uchiha (mor) * Klan: Uchiha * Tilknytninger: Akatsuki , Konohagakure, * Chakra naturer: Katon (Ild Manipulation),Suiton (vand manipulation), Fūton (Vind manipulation) Inton(fysisk og psykisk manipulation) og Yōton (modparten til Inton, kan give liv en form) * Ninja rank: ANBU, S- rangeret ninja, Chūnin * Blodtype: AB Personlighed Lige siden man første gang så Itachi, har han været en mystisk karakter, der skjulte noget af sit virkelige jeg. Med flashbacks om sin fortid vises han, som en omsorgsfuld bror, og dette er tilsyneladende hans egentlige personlighed, men årene some en verdensberygtet ninja hos Akatsuki har haft dets konsekvenser, den følsomme side viser sig dog en gang imellem, specielt hvis der bliver talt om Sasuke. Baggrund Itachi Uchiha var født ind i Uchiha-klanen, og var værtsat af alle fra hans generation, et geni der overgik alle andre. Selv med Uchiha klanens høje standard, var Itachi langt over dette niveau. Dog kunne hverken hans familie, venner eller lærere forstå ham. Da han var kun 4 år havde han set flere liv blive taget, på grund af Den Tredje Store Shinobi Verdenskrig. Da han var 7 år blev han færdig på Ninja-akademiet, som den bedste på sin årgang, mestrede Sharingan som 8 årig, bestod Chunin-eksamen som 10 årig og blev ANBU-fører som 13-årig. Især Itachis far, Fugaku Uchiha, så Itachi som familiens fremtid, og overså sin yngste søn Sasuke Uchiha. Men Itachi viste stor respekt for sin lillebror, og overtalte bl.a. sin far til at overvære Sasuke på akademiet, noget Fugaku ellers ville have glemt. Itachi ville heller ikke tage en vigtig mission med ANBU, for han ville hellere se sin lillebror til en særlig begivenhed på ninja-akademiet Da Uchiha-klanen planlage at overtage Konohagakure, blev Itachi, der var i ANBU, givet den opgave at udspionere Uchiha klanen. Itachi gav oplysninger til den den 3. Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi og byens ældre. Efter dette begyndte han at opføre sig underligt, mødte ikke op til klan møderne, og blev mistænkt for mordet på hans bedste ven Shisui Uchiha. Klanen mistede håbet for Itachi og hans far begyndte at blive optaget af Sasuke istedet. Han sagde til Sasuke at han ikke skulle prøve på at blive som sin bror. Imod den 3. Hokages ønsker, besluttede Danzo Shimura og Konohagakures ældste, at Itachi skulle udrydde Uchiha-Klanen. Itachi slagtede alle medlemer af Uchiha-klanen, borset fra Sasuke og Obito Uchiha. Itachi fremstillede sig selv som skurken, der dræbte sin uskyldige familie for at afprøve sine evner. Ved at gøre dette ville han tage den store byrde, som ellers ville være forfærdeligt for resten af Konoha. (gennemførslen af militærkuppet). Da Itachi vidste, at Konohagakure stadig ville dræbe Sasuke, plagede Itachi Hiruzen Sarutobi (3. Hokage) om at beskytte Sasuke, men håbede stadig på at hans trusler overfor Danzo, ville hjælpe Sasuke.. Itachi sluttede sig til organisationen Akatsuki for at holde øje med Madara Uchiha (Uchiha Obito) i tilfælde af, at han forsøgte på noget imod Konoha. Mens han var medlem af Akasuki stødste han på Orochimaru, der prøvede at stjæle hans krop og få Itachis Sharingan. Men Itachi fangede ham i en Genjutsu. Orochimaru måtte flygte fra organisationen. Noget tid efter hjalp Itachi med af få Deidara til Akatsuki i stedet for Orochimaru. Deidara skulle vinde over Itachi eller slutte sig til Akatsuki, men også her fangede Itachi ham i en Genjutsu, der nær havde fået Deidara til at sprænge sig selv i luften, hvilket fik Deidara til at sværge hævn over Itachi. Jagten på Naruto Uzumaki Asuma og Kurenai opholder Itachi Uchiha og Kisame Hoshigaki. Mem de er slet ikke stærke nok, selvom Kurenai bruger Genjutsu på Itachi, der bare afviser den. Kakashi Hatake, kommer dem til hjælp, men heller ikke han er stærk nok. Itachi bruger Tsukoyumi på Kakashi, med hans Mangekyo Sharingan. Kakashi kommer ind i hans drømmeverden, hvor han vil blive pint i 72 timer. Men Kakashi mister ikke bevistheden. Til sidst kommer Might Guy, men det gør ikke så meget, da de 2 "Akatsukier" ikke vil bruge så meget tid på dem. Naruto er målet. Itachi og Kisame finder senere Naruto på et hotel, hvor han bor sammen med Jiraiya. Uinteresseret i at provokere Jiraiya, laver Itachi en genjutsu af en smuk, ung dame, for at få Jiraiya væk fra Naruto. Itachi og Kisame møder Naruto, men i selv samme sekund dukker Sasuke op for at få hævn mod sin bror. Itachi klarer nemt Sasuke, mens Kisame og Naruto ser til, men Jiraiya dukker op tids nok til, at redde begge drengene. Han var nemlig ikke faldet for den ellers hypnotiserende dames charme. Jiraiya spørger med det samme Itachi, om deres virkelige mål er Naruto, hvilket han siger ja til. Selvom Jiraiya ønsker at kæmpe mod Itachi selv og hindre drengene i at komme til skade, vil han alligevel lade Sasuke om hans ønske om at kæmpe mod Itachi i stedet. Itachi har ingen nåde, da han bruger sin Mangekyo Sharingan på Sasuke for at minde ham om, at han skal blive stærkere. Jiraiya redder endnu en gang Sasuke. Da han laver væggene, gulvet og loftet til indersiden af en frøs mund. Selvom Jiraiya påstår, at ingen nogensinde er undsluppet denne, bruger Itachi Amaterasu og flygter. Mod Team 7 Da Akatsuki forsejler Shukaku, finder de ud af, at Naruto Uzumaki og Team 7 har fundet deres skjulested. Itachi vælger at aflede deres opmærksomhed og Pain/Nagato bruger en af sine kroppe til at lave en klon af Itachi, så Itachi selv kan styre den. Klonen angriber Team 7 og Itachi er meget imponeret over både Naruto og Kakashi's evner, men da det kun er en klon, har Itachi kun en lille del af sin styrke i klonen, hvilket ender med, at klonen bliver dræbt af Narutos Odama Rasengan. Men Itachi har fået nok tid til Akatsukis formål. Sasuke vs Itachi Efter at Sasuke Uchiha havde dræbt Orochimaru fandt han et team som hed hebi/taka som der bestod af Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin og Jugo gik de afsted efter Itachi. Men Kisame Hoshigaki han gik i vejen så det var kun Sasuke der kunne komme vidre. Da Sasuke endelig kom hen til Itachi Gik kampen igang.thumb|Sasuke vs Itachi I denne kamp bruger Sasuke også den jutsu som hedder Kirin. Ved hjælp af denne jutsu tror Sasuke at han har vundet men det har han ikke. fordi Itachi kommer frem med den jutsu som hedder Susano`o. thumb|left|Susano`o Da Sasuke tror at alt håb er ude viser det sig at han har vundet fordi Itachi falder død om på stedetthumb|Itachi Dør Kategori:Konoha Kategori:Akatsuki Kategori:Anbu